Jacqueline Falsworth
' Jacqueline "Jackie" Falsworth', also known by the codename Spitfire, is a Class 3 British mutant and a member of Braddock Academy. Biography Lady Jacqueline Falsworth is the daughter of the British aristocrat Lord James Montgomery Falsworth, who had been known during World War I as the costume champion Union Jack. In early 1942, Jacqueline was serving in Britain's Women's Voluntary Service when she was attacked by Baron Blood, an agent of Nazi Germany. Unbeknownst to Jacqueline at this time, Baron Blood was actually her own uncle, Lord John Falsworth. During this attack, Jacqueline was infected with the vampiric virus from Baron Blood, granting her an immortal lifespan. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 5'4" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blonde *'Skin:' Caucasian Personality Spitfire is an incredibly noble individual, always thinking about others before herself and being deeply altruistic. Even after she was transformed into a vampire, she refused to harm others even though she felt the typical vampiric bloodlust. She only consumes blood from animals or blood that has been safely taken from willing humans. Relationships *William Falsworth (paternal grandfather) † *James Falsworth (father) † *Bernadette Falsworth (mother) † *Brian Falsworth (brother) *John Falsworth (paternal uncle) *Katherine Ainsley-Jones (distant cousin) † Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Speed: Spitfire possesses the ability to move at superhuman speeds. She can run in excess of the speed of sound and can maintain this pace indefinitely due to her vampire stamina. Her entire body is additionally oriented towards the rigors of high-speed running due to her mutant physiology. Her cardiovascular and respiratory systems are more efficient than those of a normal human, and she metabolizes an estimate 50% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs. Her tendons and bones are stronger in order to withstand the stresses of high speed motion, and her joints are smoother and lubricate more efficiently than those of a normal woman. Spitfire's heightened metabolism affords her great resilience to impact-related injuries, and her reaction time is about twice of that of a normal woman. Vampirism: Spitfire has been shown to possess many vampiric abilities, including fangs that appear when she is hungry and/or angry. Unlike many vampires, Spitfire is able to control her bloodlust and does not need to drink human blood to survive. Her vampire abilities include: *''Animal Manipulation:'' She is able to summon and control certain creatures, such as bats and rats. She has the potential to control wolves, as well, although she has not demonstrated this aspect of her creature control ability yet. *''Shapeshifting:'' She is able to transform herself into a bat while retaining her human intelligence. Other vampires have also demonstrated being able to turn into mist at will while retaining their human consciousness, although Spitfire has yet to do this. *''Mind Control:'' Spitfire is able to make most human beings into her slave if they catch her gaze for a sufficient amount of time. Spitfire prefers not to use this ability unless absolutely necessary as she finds it an invasion of privacy and free will. *''Immortality:'' As a vampire, Spitfire does not age and is immune to the ravages of disease. However, if deprived of blood for a lengthy period of time, she will begin to show distinct signs of aging, such as her hair turning gray. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' In most cases, she is able to heal herself from minor injuries within a brief period of time and from severe injuries within several days. She cannot regenerate missing organs or severed body parts, besides hair. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Spitfire possesses sufficient strength to lift several thousand pounds with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Spitfire's vampiric physiology affords her near-limitless stamina and endurance. Abilities *'Athleticism:' Spitfire is an exceptional natural athlete. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' She is an excellent fighter and has been trained by both her father and Captain America in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. *'Aviation:' Spitfire has been trained as a pilot. Weaknesses Blood Consumption: Spitfire must consume a few pints of blood several times a week or she will weaken and perish. Sunlight: A vampire's greatest weakness is sunlight due to their altered metabolism. Exposure to sunlight somehow causes the ichor flowing within the veins and arteries of a vampire to congeal and their skin to rapidly decay, turning the vampire into powder within minutes of exposure. Religious Symbols: Like all vampires, Spitfire has an aversion to religioius symbols (e.g. crucifix, Star of David, holy water) wielded or placed by anyone who believes in the religious significance of the symbol. Restricted Entry: Vampires have a mystical aversion to entering any human dwelling place to which they are not verbally invited into. Once invited, they can enter the place at any time thereafter. This is only the case with personal dwellings, as vampires can enter public buildings without needing to be invited in. Heart: Being impaled through the heart is sufficient to kill a vampire, turning them instantly into a skeleton and dust. Garlic: The scent of garlic can sap the strength of a vampire. Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 Category:Vampires Category:Braddock Academy